Five Times Is The Charm
by remuslives23
Summary: Sirius takes advantage of a Christmas tradition to try and make the oblivious werewolf see his charms. SB/RL Slash.


_Hiya! Last post before Christmas! This was done quite hastily - sorry if it's a bit rubbish. I'm trying to work on a New Years one shot, but my muse has immersed herself in the holiday season and is currently sunning herself on a beach with a bottle of vodka while I work my large arse off. My first fic in the New Year will be a Harry/Remus/Sirius fic (I'm so going to hell!)_

_WARNING: Frotting. Desperate, fervent frotting. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I asked for them for Christmas, but I think I've been placed on the 'naughty' list this year. So Sirius and Remus still belong to Jo Rowling (who still stubbornly insists they are straight)._

* * *

**_Five Times is the Charm_**

**The First Time**

The first time they were caught together under the mistletoe was in the Gryffindor common room, just as they emerged through the portrait hole.

'Kiss, kiss, kiss!' came the cry from the amused students who had congregated there to watch the dismay and embarrassment that spread across the faces of the unwitting victims of the Christmas prank.

'Fucking hell,' Remus Lupin muttered, glancing up at the spiky green leaves and red berries with resentment then his gaze fell to his friend's face. He was surprised that Sirius Black seemed as calm as he did - the Lothario usually fretted about anything that he thought might damage his reputation with the ladies and snogging another boy in public would surely put a dent in his lady-killer image. But Sirius just looked at him with a half-smile and shrugged.

'They aren't going to let us leave without a kiss, Moony. Let's just get it over with.'

Remus frowned, but nodded then before he realised quite what was happening, Sirius' dry, soft lips were on his, pressing firmly for a few seconds before they were gone.

The students cheered, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew laughing so hard that a blushing Remus was left in no doubt as to who had been responsible for the prank.

'Tossers,' Remus mumbled as he stalked past them and disappeared up the stairs to their dorm, trying not to think about the swooping sensation in his belly.

Sirius just smiled at the two boys and settled down on the couch to wait for the next victims.

* * *

**The Second Time**

The second time had been stupidity on Remus' part.

Peter told him to stop, to not walk through the archway, but he hadn't been listening, his mind on the upcoming Defence lesson. It wasn't until his feet stuck to the floor like they had been glued there that he realised what his friend had been trying to tell him. Peter and James laughed at Remus' bewilderment and patted him on the back.

'We'll leave you two to it,' James chuckled, making Remus aware that he wasn't the only one stuck in the doorway.

'It's mistletoe, Moony,' Sirius sighed, pointing over their heads. 'One of those Zonko ones that won't let us keep walking until we've kissed.'

Remus swore loudly, prompting a passing Professor McGonagall to admonish him for setting a bad example, take five points from Gryffindor then tell him '_for Merlin's sake, Lupin, just kiss Black and get to class_,' before sweeping off down the hall.

Remus was exasperated that he'd managed to get caught twice in as many days, but Sirius looked amused.

'Well? Better do what she says, Moony.'

He smirked and, with irritation flooding him, Remus did as he was told.

His lips pressed against Sirius' and he was surprised to feel the other boy's mouth open slightly. He was even more surprised by the jolt of pleasure that shot through him when, for just a second, his bottom lip caught between Sirius' as the brunette applied pressure to the kiss.

Remus pulled back, a little flustered, but Sirius just smiled benignly and moved off down the hall calling, 'Come on, Moony. We'll be late.'

* * *

**The Third Time**

The third time was entirely Sirius' fault.

He had managed to convince Remus to help him turn the Entry Hall into an ice-rink then had dragged him into a mistletoe infected classroom to hide from Murphy the caretaker who had screamed threats at them as he slid across the now icy floor on his backside. Well, actually, perhaps it had been _a little_ Remus' fault - he could never say no to Sirius even when he _knew_ it would end badly. The mistletoe was another one of the Zonko's and as his feet fastened themselves to the ground, Remus sighed and turned to Sirius, who seemed to be standing very close.

'Can't fight tradition, Remus,' he said softly and a tremor of anticipation ran through the werewolf. Sirius' tongue slipped out to wet his lips and Remus did the same automatically, both boys leaning in for the kiss.

Sirius' lips tasted familiar now after two kisses, and that errant thought disturbed Remus for an instant before he stopped thinking altogether and concentrated on the fact that Sirius Black, his best friend, was kissing him. Not a peck, not a chaste, closed-mouth kiss, but a '_oh-my-god-was-that-his-tongue?_' kind of kiss.

Remus allowed the soft, feather light brushes of Sirius' tongue to part his lips and when Sirius moaned almost inaudibly, the sound shot through Remus like an electric shock. His own tongue flicked tentatively at Sirius' probing muscle and he felt his friend shudder hard.

Remus broke the kiss, wondering if he'd done something wrong to garner that strong of a reaction, and stared at Sirius. He took in the other boy's flushed face, his heavily-lidded eyes and glistening lips and all he wanted to do was crush his mouth back onto the Animagus' and snog him stupid. They were both speechless for a long, intense moment then they spoke at once.

'I…we…er…'

'Moony, I…'

They stopped, both smiling awkwardly at each other then Sirius stepped back. 'Well, ah…that…seems to have done it.'

Remus drew in a breath and nodded, surprised by how disappointed he was that Sirius had backed off.

'Yeah, we should go.'

Before either of them could move, though, the door slammed open behind them, making them jump.

'Aha!' Murphy the caretaker cried triumphantly, grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts and dragging them to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**The Fourth Time**

Remus had to admit it - the fourth time was at least partly his doing.

He and Sirius were coming back from their detention the next night (courtesy of the ice-rink prank) when Remus spotted a clump of mistletoe in a nearby corridor. He debated with himself quickly - that last kiss had been…_wow_…and despite his confusion over why he was enjoying kissing his very male friend all of a sudden, Remus wanted to do it again. The urgency of his desire frightened him a little - he'd only ever kissed a couple of girls before and had never considered snogging a boy until now. But he wanted this.

He wanted this badly.

Fortunately, the castle seemed to be working with him tonight as the staircase he and Sirius were climbing shifted to deposit them right under the mistletoe.

'Er…'

He stopped abruptly and Sirius ran into him. They lost their balance, stumbling and clutching at each other for support until Remus' back hit the stone wall. Their heads clashed and noses banged together hard, both boys pulling away from each other with a grunt.

'Shit.'

Sirius poked at his nose to assess the damage, Remus doing the same before they met each other's eye.

'Sorry,' Sirius muttered as, at the same moment, they both became aware of how close they still were. Remus' eyes flicked upwards then he gathered his courage and looked into Sirius' eyes.

'Mistletoe,' he whispered and Sirius glanced up as well before his eyes met Remus' again and he nodded.

'Yeah.'

If Sirius had been too rough or too tentative, Remus might have stood a chance, but the kiss was tender, it was pleading, it was perfect. Their bodies pressed together, Remus moaning into the abyss of Sirius' mouth as his ridiculously hard cock rubbed against the equally as prominent bulge in Sirius' pants. It felt too good, too wonderful and the sound of Sirius groaning into his mouth made Remus' insides liquefy and his knees tremble.

Remus was fighting for each tortured breath and overwhelmed by the flood of sensations washing through him. This was something he'd never felt before and it terrified Remus beyond words because this had stopped being a bit of fun; a lark…

Suddenly, this was serious.

Suddenly, this meant something.

Remus turned his head to the side, tearing their mouths apart and gave Sirius a shove to dislodge him. The brunette was sleepy-looking, confusion written all over his face.

'Remus? What…?'

'I…I don't…can't…'

Remus shook his head and, unable to articulate anything that would offer an explanation, he did the only thing he could think of, something that went against everything a Gryffindor stood for...

He ran.

* * *

**The Fifth Time**

Remus still wasn't quite sure how it happened to be honest.

He and Sirius had studiously avoided each other since their last kiss a few days earlier, making certain that they were never by themselves - shamelessly using Peter and James as buffers. So it came as a shock when he left the bathroom late on Christmas Eve night to find Sirius alone in the dorm. The brunette was lying on his bed, staring up into the depths of his crimson canopy, but glanced over at Remus as he paused uncertainly in the doorway.

'Hey.'

'Hi. Er, where are the others?'

'Wormy's chatting up some Fifth Year in the common room and Prongs is chasing Evans again. I don't think he'd know what to do with her if he ever caught her.'

Remus smiled and headed for the door, thinking he'd amuse himself watching Peter, but he was stopped in his tracks by an all-too-familiar bunch of leaves and red berries looming over the exit.

'What…?'

He spun around and saw Sirius sitting up on his bed, watching the werewolf closely.

'Sirius? What's going on? Who put this here?'

The brunette has a strange expression on his face; he seemed almost…frightened.

'I did. I have a confession to make and I didn't want you to leave before I made it.'

Remus frowned as Sirius slid off the bed and walked towards him, looking slightly apprehensive.

'What do you mean? What have you done, Padfoot?'

Sirius stopped in front of him, a little too close because Remus' skin started to heat up from the warmth of the other boy's body. He fidgeted uncomfortably as Sirius spoke.

'I set you up. The mistletoe. It was me putting it up, not James and Pete.'

Remus' frown deepened as he stared uncomprehendingly at Sirius.

'What…? Why…? I don't understand. Why would you do that?' A thought occurred to him. 'And why weren't you more careful? You kept getting stuck under that stuff with me…'

'That was kind of the point.'

Sirius' face was flushed and his slate-grey eyes avoided Remus', instead staring at a point past his ear.

'I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't say it…I couldn't get the words out, no matter how hard I tried. I thought that if you…you know…acted disgusted or something by kissing me under the mistletoe that I'd…get over this or something, but I couldn't tell the first time what you felt so…I did it again.'

Remus blinked. It almost sounded as if Sirius had _wanted _to kiss Remus, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

'S…Sirius…'

'When you didn't look horrified the second time…I thought if I could just get you under the mistletoe again, I could try and…get more of a reaction, push a bit harder. You kissed me back the third time and…well, I was going to tell you after that, but Murphy found us and Dumbledore gave us detention and you seemed a bit pissed at me so I thought I'd wait until you'd forgotten about the detention…'

'You…you put that mistletoe in the corridor?'

Sirius met his eye for the first time, eyes dark in an unusually pale face.

'No. I…I thought you did at first. You kept looking over at it. I didn't realise until you took off afterwards that you hadn't.' He shook his head. 'I'm really sorry, Remus. I thought you wanted it and I just hate all this…shit…between us since it happened and if I could take it back, or…_Obliviate_ you or something, I would so we could just get back to normal, but I can't and that's why I'm telling you - I don't want to keep this from you anymore.'

Remus searched his brain for suitable words, but only stupidity came out.

'Telling me what?'

Sirius looked disbelieving and snorted in frustration. 'Merlin, haven't you been listening to a word I said? I…I _wanted_ to kiss you. I stuck that stuff up all over the castle while dodging Murphy, hoping it would give me the opening I needed. I bribed James and Peter with a bottle of Firewhiskey each to help me make sure it was you that got stuck under the bloody mistletoe with me.'

Remus could only stare at him, open-mouthed, and Sirius sighed.

'I _like_ you, Remus. For you oblivious sorts, I mean the '_I-fancy-the-pants-off-you'_ kind of like. I…want to kiss you and I guess I was hoping that five times would be the charm today.'

He gestured roughly to the mistletoe hanging over the flummoxed werewolf's head.

Remus was confused and scared and - _fuck_ - turned on.

'But you like girls.'

'Yes.'

'Not boys.'

'No.'

'But…I'm a boy.'

'I know, but it's you. I can't explain it, Moony. It's just…_you_.'

Remus stared at him - there was absolutely no doubting his words, his sincerity and no one had ever wanted him for just being him before and if he didn't have those lips, those incredible, soft lips, Remus might have been able to resist him…

Without thinking, without applying his usual logic and reason, Remus stepped forward, closing the distance between them and leaned in to press his lips inquisitively to Sirius'. He felt Sirius' little gasp before the brunette responded, tilting his head to get better access to Remus' mouth then parting his lips. Tongues slid softly over each other's lips to taste and tease and the kiss quickly deepened, breath drawn in raggedly through their noses as they refused to break their kiss for something as inconsequential as oxygen.

Remus' hands moved without his permission, resting on Sirius' hips, fingers closed tightly around the fabric of the other boy's pants. He felt Sirius' hands touch his stomach lightly then shift, sliding up over Remus' chest, higher and higher until they were cupping the werewolf's face. His thumbs ran along the line of Remus' jaw and his moan tickled Remus' lips as he swallowed the sound - and nothing had ever tasted as delicious as that little noise that Sirius made because of him.

Remus gripped Sirius' hips tighter and pulled his body hard against his own, their cocks meeting and sending a jolt of need through each of them. Both boys groaned loudly with pleasure and Sirius' hands slipped into Remus' sandy brown locks, holding his head tightly in place as he plundered the werewolf's mouth fiercely. Remus was unaware that they had moved until he felt his back hit the wall - too caught up in the incredible things Sirius was doing to his mouth. But then the brunette started grinding his groin into his and - _bloody_ _buggering fuck_ - it was complete and utter bliss. Remus rolled his own hips in response and Sirius finally pulled back, his head falling to rest on Remus' collarbone as he panted heavily.

'Remus…_Gods_, Remus…'

The werewolf rocked their lower bodies together again, hands sliding around over the curve of Sirius' buttocks and pulling him closer. Sirius sucked in a long, sharp breath then dove in for another kiss. This time, it was hungry and needy as they rutted urgently against each other. Sirius somehow managed to hook his arm under Remus' thigh and lift his leg so it was wrapped around his waist and, in the instant he had to think before pure lust took over, Remus appreciated his very successful efforts to bring their cocks into closer contact.

It didn't last long after that - the new position allowing their heated, harder-than-they'd-ever-been-before cocks to slide oh-so-gloriously together, creating the friction that they had desperately needed. Sirius fell first, thrusting hard into the V of Remus' thighs then gasping out '_Moony, fuck_,' as he stiffened against the werewolf. His loss of control sparked Remus' own, and his leg tightened like a vice around Sirius as he rocked once more and felt wave after wave of pleasure smash into him, making his legs wobble and the world tilt on its axis.

Sirius was heavy on top of him and Remus' knees gave way under the extra weight, sending him sliding down the wall to the floor, Sirius falling with him. The Animagus ended up sprawled across Remus' now-sticky lap, arms wrapped around the werewolf's neck. Slowly, their breathing became regulated and the twin heart beats that rattled erratically inside their pressed together chests slowed.

Remus' eyes closed as Sirius' breath lifted strands of his hair with each exhale and those long, black eyelashes that made the girls have palpitations brushed almost unbearably over the sensitive flesh of Remus' neck. When the brunette finally spoke, the words were muffled - Sirius' face still being pressed into Remus' shoulder - but audible.

'Was that my Christmas present?'

Remus let out a snort of amusement and the tension he hadn't been aware he felt, drained from his body.

'If I'd known that's all you wanted…'

'That's all I've wanted for bloody years, mate.'

Remus couldn't hide his smile or the tremor in his voice. 'Well, shit. Think of all the money I could have saved.'

Sirius chuckled and finally lifted his head. His cheeks were pink and eyes darker than usual, but the grey orbs were a little wary as they searched Remus' face for regret.

'Alright?'

Remus smiled and dipped his head, kissing Sirius chastely on the lips.

'Alright.'

Sirius grinned and with a sudden burst of energy, leapt to his feet.

'Come on. My arse is sore from the ground, and if it's going to be sore, I'd rather it was for a completely different reason.'

Remus flushed but put a hand up and allowed Sirius to pull him up then lead him to his bed.

* * *

Crouched outside the Sixth Year dormitory door, James and Peter grinned and gave each other a quiet high-five.

'Good idea putting the mistletoe up along all those corridors while they were in detention, Wormy.'

Peter shrugged modestly.

'Well, they were taking so damn long to get together - I knew that they had to take _one _of those corridors back to the common room.'

They both stood up and stretched then froze as a moan drifted under the door.

'Of course, you do realise that now they're together, they're going to be snogging all over the place?'

Peter opened his mouth when another longer groan met their ears and they heard a moaned, '_Merlin, yes. Right there, Moony_.'

'Shit. They're…shagging in there, aren't they?'

Peter looked horrified (he obviously hadn't thought this far ahead). James chuckled and threw an arm around his friend's shoulders as he led the blonde down the stairs to the common room.

'Come on, Pete. I'll arm wrestle you for the couch.'

* * *

**_And that's it from me! Review? _**

**_I'm hoping to have something for you between Christmas and New Years, but then I'm also hoping for David Thewlis dressed in nothing but a strategically placed bow under my tree..._**

**_Happy Christmas everyone! Hope you all get what you want this year. :)_**


End file.
